Love vs Death
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: !TADAMU! Sequel to Love vs. Jealousy! It's been a week since Tadase and Amu started dating. Amu has been having reoccurring dreams of almost getting killed by an assassin possibly sent by Saaya. But what happens when her dreams start coming to life? Can Tadase's love keep Amu alive? Rated T for some violence later on and possible swearing later on as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Whew. It's been a while. Sorry about that guyss. New fandoms=new life pretty much lol. As request from a gracious reader of mine, I have finally decided to post the first chapter of the sequel to Love vs. Jealousy. So if you haven't read Love vs. Jealousy, I suggest you read that before you read this or you will be VEERYY confused.**_

_**Anywho, since I was asked if I was going to post anything new by that reader, it shall be dedicated to you, Ms. April aka AnimeFanGirl453.**_

_**And with that said, I will decide on one person per chapter to dedicate the chapter to because I'm nice like that. ^^ So if you give a nice review, or I remember you from previous stories of mine, you just might get a dedication~ **_

_**Back on topic, let's get on to the story. This story will be a bit angsty and might get violent, so I hope you all can handle this. But, this chapter is a bit cute and fluffy at the beginning, so enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! or it's characters. I do however own my OC Niki. And one of my friends (who I'm not sure if she'll be reading this) owns Eva/Evangeline. **_

* * *

_**Love vs. Death**_

_**-One-**_

_Pant. Run. Get away. That was Amu's inner thoughts as she ran away from whatever—whoever—was chasing her. She was scared. She wanted to be out of here. Out of this terrifying dream. For the fifth time that week, she was having a nightmare about someone being out to kill her. They dreams weren't always the same. Some had Tadase in them. Others just had her. But most of the time, the murder looked the same. It was hard to tell though, because they were always in shadows somehow. And in every dream, Amu never woke up until the person was right in front of her about to kill her. She hated sleeping now; half the time she'd try to stay up all night. Sometimes she could stay up, but other times she would fall asleep at some point. Like in this case. _

_So Amu had to deal with these dreams where she always got close to being murdered by some assassin who was like a ninja or something (that idea made Amu think about one of her old friends who used to pretend he was a samurai and ninja and scare her at lunch). Sometimes Amu wished she didn't need sleep to make it through the day. She also wished her boyfriend wouldn't get so worried when she came to school looking like a zombie. As much as she liked his concern for her, she didn't want him knowing why she never sleeps. That would just worry him even more. _

_For those who don't know, Amu's boyfriend would be the Hotori Tadase, AKA the most handsome, popular guy Amu's school. Sure, Amu got mean looks from the other girls when she and Tadase would walk together in the hallways holding hands (which Amu still wasn't used to, even if it had already been a week since they started dating), but she loved Tadase and wouldn't give him up for the world. She might never get the chance to have such a good looking man again if she let Tadase go._

_These thoughts going through her head as she slept made her dream calm down slightly. Dream Amu had managed to outrun the ninja-samurai person. Tadase had appeared even and ran with her to somewhere safer. They ended up in an old, boarded up mansion somehow. Tadase managed to find a way in (Lord knows how he did; this was Tadase we were talking about, and dreams can be pretty random anyways) and let Amu get in before him. Inside, Tadase led Amu into a living room and sat her on an old couch. _

"_You should be safe in here Amu." Tadase said. "Be careful. You know that whoever that person is won't stop at anything until you're dead. Which means you can't be roaming around like that! At least not without me." _

_Amu nodded. "Gomen, Tadase-kun. Mama wanted me to go grocery shopping for her." _

_Tadase smiled. "It's fine, Amu. Just please be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse, killed." _

"_I know. I'm sorry." Amu looked down. _

"_Stop apologizing, Amu." Tadase laughed. "You did nothing wrong."_

"_Well then why the hell am I being hunted down by some stupid samurai dude?!" Amu burst out. _

_Tadase put his finger on Amu's lips to quiet her. "Shh. I don't know. But obviously it's for no reason. You're too cute to be wanted dead." _

_Amu blushed. "T-thanks…"_

_Tadase laughed again. "See what I mean? Adorable."_

_Tadase ruffled Amu's hair, causing her to look at him. She opened her mouth to same something, but forgot completely what she was going to say when Tadase kissed her. She melted against his touch. He pulled away and smiled, taking Amu's hand and interlacing their fingers._

"_I love you." He whispered. "And I'll do anything to keep you alive." _

Amu woke up with a smile on her face. What a nice twist to an at first terrifying dream. She sat up and looked at the clock. She noticed her phone had a couple messages on it. She picked up the old phone and looked at the messages. One was from Tadase. The other from her friend best friend, Yamamoto Niki. She smiled even wider. She looked at Tadase's message first.

'_Good morning, Princess. You're probably not even up yet, are you? Haha, of course not. It's the weekend. Well, have a nice rest. And stop staying up late. I don't like seeing you look so tired. It makes me worried. Message me back when you wake up, okay? Love you xoxo' _

Amu blushed at the message. She decided to look at Niki's message before answering either of the messages. She backed out of Tadase's messaged and went onto Niki's message. Classic Niki had cute little faces in her message like she always did.

'_Amu-chan~ hihi! I know it's a bit early. You're probably not awake. Either that or you stayed up all night again and you are awake. Anyways, we need to hang out today! c; Maybe at around lunch if you're up by then? Byebye! ^0^ 3'_

Amu thought about Niki's message as she replied to Tadase's message. Did she want to leave the house today? She was still fairly tired, having only falling asleep at around three or four in the morning. Then again, Tadase would probably also ask if she wanted to go out with him today. And if she refused to him, he'd get worried. She finished typing up her message and looked at it for a second.

'_Princess? Since when am I a Princess? / I didn't stay up late last night, okay? I'll stop, though. Tonight I'll go to bed EXTRA early for you. I promise.'_

She lied a bit, sure. But she hated seeing Tadase worried. She didn't want him to know why she's staying up. She would always say it was school work or something. But that can't really work on a weekend unless she said she procrastinated and needed to finish a report. She said that all the time, though. Tadase would probably start getting suspicious at some point seeing as they have almost every single class together. She sent the message and went on to answering Niki with her and her cutesy faces, most of which Amu didn't understand until Niki told her.

'_I didn't stay up too late okay? I fell asleep at 3. That's good for me, right? Sure. It's past noon now, so how about in 15 minutes? I need to get dressed and tell mama I'm going out. I'll text you when I'm heading over to your place.'_

Almost immediately, she got a reply from Niki. Amu laughed slightly at how fast she was at texting. She looked at her phone again as she walked towards her closet.

'_For you, yes. I'll give you that. Fifteen minutes is fine. See you then. ^^'_

Amu put her phone on her side table as she looked for something to wear. She decided on a simple white button up tee-shirt, a red vest with a trump card pattern down the side, and a pair of red plaid shorts. When she came back from a quick shower, she picked up her phone and looked at it. A reply from Tadase.

'_Since I'm a prince, you have to be my princess, silly. That's good. Make sure you get a good night's sleep. You'll feel much more refreshed. Anyhow, what are you doing today, Amu-chan?'_

'_Oh… I will. Thanks. ^.^ I'm just about to leave. Niki-chan asked me to hang out with here. Why? Did you want to do something with me?'_

Amu slipped her phone in the back pocket of her shorts and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom was (as always). Mrs. Hinamori turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Good afternoon, Amu-chan." She said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going for lunch with Niki-chan, if that's okay." Amu replied.

"Sure, dear." Mrs. Hinamori said. "Just don't be gone too long."

"I won't, mama." Amu beamed. "Thanks."

"And be careful." Mrs. Hinamori called as Amu ran towards the door and slip some combat boots on.

"I will!" Amu called from outside the door.

With that, Amu closed the door and started heading over to Niki's house. She whipped out her phone and messaged her saying that she just left her house and was on her way. She looked around cautiously after putting her phone away. Her dream and her mother telling her to be careful reminded Amu that Saaya could do anything and be anywhere. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous to be outside. At least inside her house she was fairly safe.

_Calm down, Amu, _she told herself mentally. _Saaya isn't stupid enough to send someone out to kill you. _

She arrived at Niki's house safely. She knocked on the door and heard loud, quick footsteps, probably Niki running to get the door before anyone else. The door swung open and revealed Niki trying to push away Eva. Amu giggled and watch the two siblings fight for another short moment. Then she cleared her throat to get Niki's attention.

"_Oi_, Niki-chan. Stop fighting with your sister. We're supposed to be going out for lunch, remember?" she said.

"Oh, Amu-chan, hi!" Niki said.

"Hi Amu-_senpai_!" Eva said. "I like your outfit!"

Amu smiled. "Thanks, Eva-chan. And you don't need to call me _senpai_ outside of school. It's not like you're that much younger than me."

"But I want to." Eva said.

Niki rolled her eyes. She pushed her sister aside and stepped outside. "Alright, let's go."

"Can I come?" Eva asked.

"No." Niki snapped.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Niki-chan?" Amu commented. "She's your sister."

"Yeah, but I have to see her every day at school." Niki said. "I need a break from her _sometimes_."

Amu sighed. She knew the feeling. She looked at Eva and ruffled her hair. "Sorry Eva-chan. You can come next time, maybe."

"It's okay _senpai_. I don't mind waiting." Eva smiled.

As Amu and Niki went off to find someplace to eat lunch, Amu's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took out her phone and looked at it. Finally it was a message from Tadase. Niki peaked at Amu's screen and smirked. Amu noticed and elbowed Niki with her free arm.

"I need to reply to this." She said. "Don't bug me."

Niki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Amu stopped and so did Niki. Amu read Tadase's response, trying to keep Niki from reading it too. She turned away from Niki so that she had more privacy.

'_Well, I did want to go out with you, but we can wait until later if you like. When do you think you two will be done? Have fun with Niki-chan, by the way._'

'_Maybe around 3 or 4PM? We can go after dinner if you like. Or for dinner. Whatever floats your boat._'

"You and Tadase-kun planning a date?" Niki questioned slyly, nearly scaring Amu.

Amu spun around and came close to hitting Niki in the face. Niki flinched slightly. Amu laughed slightly and slipped her phone in her pocket. "C'mon. Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright." Niki said. "But if you text Tadase again, don't blame me for gushing over it. You guys are just too cute together."

Amu laughed nervously. "No we're not. You've said yourself that this couple is cute and that couple is cute. We're not one of them."

"Oh shush, you're adorable together." Niki said. "Enough said."

Amu hit Niki's arm playfully. "You're so annoying."

"You know you love me~" Niki gave Amu a cheesy grin. "But you love Tadase more right?"

"I swear to God if you don't shut up I'm going to—" Amu stopped mid-sentence.

"What are you going to do to me, Amu-chan?" Niki asked half teasingly.

"U-um…I-I think someone is following us…" Amu stammered nervously.

Niki stopped and turned around. "I don't see anyone."

"I could have sworn I heard footsteps other than ours behind us…" Amu muttered.

Niki grabbed Amu's arm and dragged her forward. "Let's go. I thought you said you were hungry."

_Don't let any of this get to your head, Amu_. Amu thought. _You're jumping to conclusions too quickly._

Despite trying to convince herself that it was nothing, Amu was still scared. What if one of her dreams came true? Surely Tadase wouldn't appear out of nowhere and save her. Niki would probably try to do something, but end up getting hurt herself in the process. No; Amu doesn't want her friends to get hurt. She considered texting Tadase, but he didn't know about the nightmares. Only Niki did. Every once in a while, Amu would find herself looking back to check if anyone was following them. And every time she could swear she seen a shadow or something dart behind something to hide behind. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. Or maybe she was just delusional from her lack of sleep.

Finally, they arrived at a coffee shop and ordered something to eat and drink. Niki wanted to sit outside because of the nice weather. Amu was a little afraid to be outside because she was an easy target there. Still, she didn't want to be an annoyance to Niki, so she allowed them to eat outside. Tadase messaged her back, but Amu was hesitant to look at it. She pulled out her phone and slipped it under the table hoping Niki wouldn't notice.

"Amu-chan, I know you're texting Tadase." Niki said. "I've done that trick so many times it's not even funny. So, what'd he say?"

Amu actually hadn't had the chance to read it because pretty much immediately after Amu tried to hide her phone, Niki called her out on it. She looked down at her phone, which was a smart choice because a glass plate went flying over her head just milliseconds after she ducked her head down to read the message. Niki yelped in surprise. Amu's eyes widened when she felt something graze the top of her head.

She reached up to touch her head. Thankfully, the plate wasn't broken, so it didn't touch her head. She was glad she was paying more attention to her phone than her surroundings for once. If she didn't have her head down, the plate would have hit her temple, smashed into several dozen pieces, and maybe even cut her or knocked her out. Amu heard the plate smash against the ground.

"Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Niki asked immediately after.

Amu nodded. "_Heiki_. Luckily, the plate didn't hit me dead on."

"That was scary…" Niki whimpered slightly. "After this maybe we should go back to my house."

"Yeah…that'd be nice." Amu agreed.

So Amu quickly finished her muffin, as well as Niki finished her sandwich. The grabbed their drinks and left the area as quickly as possible without full out running. When they were as far away as they thought safe, Amu looked back at her phone to read the message Tadase sent her. There was a new message too. From a number Amu didn't recognize.

The mystery message said, '_You better watch out with where you're going. By going to that coffee shop, you passed a land mine that you don't want to step on. If I see you near there again, you're dead._'

It sounded like something Saaya would say. But how did Saaya know Amu's phone number? Amu immediately deleted the message and looked at Tadase's for some sort of comfort. She also shuffled a little bit closer to Niki for a little more comfort. Now she was scared as hell.

Tadase's message was just agreeing to the plans, saying it would be nice for them to go on a romantic dinner date. He told Amu to be careful and to try not to hurt herself even more. Thinking about getting hurt made Amu's newly stitched cuts ache suddenly. She winced slightly as she walked on her left leg; the leg that had been cut at the ankle.

"Amu-chan? _Doshitano_?" Niki asked, noticing the wince and slight limp that Amu had suddenly went into. "Did you hurt yourself when we were running?"

Amu shook her head. "_Iie_, I'm fine. I'm still getting used to my stitches, I guess."

"Oh yeah, you got most of your cuts stitched finally, didn't you?"

Amu nodded. "A couple days ago. Haven't I shown you?"

"Nope. Maybe when we get back to my house, you can show me."

The thought of going somewhere safer than out here made Amu forget the sudden pain in her ankle. She wanted to hurry now. So she grabbed Niki's wrist. Niki tried to protest, but just got dragged forward with a "W-whoa!", and a few seconds of stumbling. The faster Amu got to safety, the better she would feel.

* * *

_**Translation corner: I will be repeating translations that I may have done in the previous series/fic. **_

_**Gomen: I'm sorry/Sorry**_

_**Oi: Hey! **_

_**Senpai: Upperclassmen**_

_**Heiki: I'm fine.**_

_**Doshitano: What's the matter?**_

_**Iie: No**_

_**I think that's it. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you whenever I post the second chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, chapter two! I tried for a somewhat...cliffhanger ending. But it fails and it's not very suspenseful...**

**I originally had this chapter half finished on a different computer, but I'm currently using one that doesn't have any of my fanfictions on it, so I just re-wrote it. **

**Uh...what else to say? Oh, well I guess I can dedicate this to my friend Diana (whose account name on here changes so much I don't remember it at the moment but if she even still reads my fics, I would hope she knows I'm referring to her. xD) because Eva is technically...her (because I'm Niki and I'm her virtual onee-chan xD)**

**Anywho, disclaimerr! I don't own Shugo Chara! or it's character; they belong to PeachPit. I only only Niki...and kinda own Eva? lol. **

* * *

**-Two-**

The duo stopped in front of Niki's house and caught their breath. Amu looked around just to be safe and stood up straight. She waited for Niki to finish catching her breath before making her way up to the door of her friends' house. She let Niki open the door and they slid in, trying to be as quiet as possible in hopes of not being heard or noticed by Eva. Unfortunately, the younger girl was in the living room on her phone, and watching Dr. Who.

Amu always wondered how they managed to get English TV shows in Japan, but didn't have time to wonder anymore, because Eva had spotted them and looked at them from the couch, while at the same time taking glances at the television. Niki stared back at her sister silently, hoping that the latter didn't say anything. Amu stayed quiet too.

"You guys are back sooner than I thought." Eva said as she paused what she was watching and looked back at the two older females.

"Something…came up." Amu said trying not to sound like something bad happened.

"Like what?" Eva questioned curiously.

"Uh…" Amu hesitated. "The café…was closing."

Eva blinked and looked like she wanted to say something, but shrugged. "Okay."

Amu sighed in relief and let Niki drag her up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and locked it, just in case her sister tried to get in. Amu sighed and sat down on the chair in front of Niki's vanity. Niki sat on her bed.

"Are you seriously okay?" the dark haired Canadian-Japanese said.

Amu nodded. "You saw. The plate didn't touch me."

"Not that. Your leg." Niki pointed to one of Amu's still injured legs.

Amu looked down and examined her legs, checking to see if the stitching had popped somewhere or something. She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong here. I guess the running just made it hurt or something."

Niki looked Amu over critically. "Okay. I'll take your word for it then."

"Anyways." Amu took out her phone. "What should I do?"

"About what?"

"Should I tell Tadase about this or not?"

Niki shrugged. "It's up to you."

Amu bit her lip. "If I tell him now, he'll get worried. He might even cancel our plans to keep me safe."

"But…" Niki said, sensing more.

"But if I don't tell him at all, I might end up acting suspicious and still worry him." Amu continued.

"So essentially, you're screwed either way."

Amu nodded. "_Un_…I guess so…"

"Just tell him now and see what happens." Niki said. "You never know."

Amu sighed and looked at her phone. "I'm nervous…"

Niki rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Amu's phone. "Let me do it then."

"Are you sure?" Amu handed Niki her phone.

"Trust me I've got this." Niki said, taking the phone and typing rapidly on it. She gave it back to Amu to look it over. "There you go."

Amu took her phone back and looked at the message.

'_Hey…Tadase. I have something to tell you…_

_By the way, our plans are still a go, right? ^^_'

Amu blinked and looked at Niki. "Seriously. You got me down."

Niki grinned. "Naturally."

"But was the last part really necessary?"

"Just send it." Niki said, rolling her eyes.

"_Hai, hai._" Amu hesitantly hit the send button.

Niki watched as Amu put the phone down on the vanity table and stared at the mirror on it. She stood up and put her hand on Amu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Amu-chan. I'm sure Tadase wouldn't cancel a date with you."

Amu looked back at her friend. "You think _that's _what I'm worried about?"

Niki shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just trying to help…"

"I just don't want Tadase to be worrying about something that's my fault…" Amu muttered. "If he were to get hurt again because of me…I don't know what I'd do…"

Niki squeezed Amu's shoulder comfortingly. "He won't get hurt anymore. And neither will you."

Amu's phone vibrated on the table. She turned it over quickly and looked at the screen.

_There is 1 new message(s) from Tadase _

"Are you just gonna stare at the screen?" Niki questioned. "Just read it. Jeez."

"Sorry…" Amu mumbled and opened up the message.

'_What's the matter, Amu-chan? Did something happen? _

_And of course. Why would I cancel?_'

Amu bit her lip, trying to find a safe way of replying. Straightforward or cautious? Her hands started moving on their own as she wrote the reply.

'_Uh, nothing serious…just…something happened at the café I went to with Niki-chan…_'

She hesitantly hit send put the phone back down. She looked around and sighed. "I'm bored… It sucks that we couldn't be out for much longer…"

Niki shrugged. "Well you obviously didn't know you would almost get attacked. Don't worry about it. There are tons of things we can do in here. We can give you a _kawaii _makeover, bug my sister, play some video games…and do some other things probably."

Amu stared at Niki like she was crazy. "_Kawaii _makeover?"

"Okay never mind about that then." Niki said just when Amu's phone vibrated again.

Amu picked it up and read over Tadase's reply quickly.

'_Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened? Amu-chan, don't make me worry about you. Enough things have happened to you… I don't need you more hurt._'

Amu stared at the message for a while, feeling how worried Tadase must be after all Amu had been through. Finally, she managed to type up a response.

'_Sorry. I'm fine. Nothing serious. It was just a plate. It missed me though because my head was down. I don't try to make you worried…but—I think this might have to do with Saaya…_'

Amu closed her eyes and hit send. "Let's…go downstairs. I'm sure there's something to do…"

Amu's phone vibrated in her hand again and she tilted her head. Tadase didn't text _that _fast, did he? She looked at it as she stood up and nearly choked on her own saliva. It definitely wasn't a text from Tadase. She read it, hoping Niki wasn't watching over her shoulder (though she probably was).

'_I know your every movement_'

And another message after it saying, '_You better watch your back_.'

Amu blinked. "Uh…"

Niki looked at Amu, who was clutching her phone tightly, hiding it from Niki's vision. "Amu-chan? _Doshitano_?"

Amu shook her head. "N-nothing. Let's go."

Amu ran out of the room, but Niki grabbed her arm. "Amu. You got a text. What was it?"

"N-nothing!" Amu insisted, but to no avail.

Niki looked at Amu. "Amu-chan. We're friends, right? C'mon. Show me the text."

Amu hesitated. She was scared. She didn't want to get anyone else involved with this…but Niki was right. They were friends. Amu should rely on her at least a bit. She looked at her phone again and slowly gave it to Niki.

Niki looked at the anonymous text. "Oh…"

Amu nodded. "Yeah…"

"I think you might have a problem…"

"You _think_?"

"Probably shouldn't tell Tadase-kun about these anonymous texts."

"No. Not at all."

Niki fake coughed. "Anyways. Let's go downstairs…"

Amu nodded and took her phone back. The two went down the stairs, suddenly paranoid about their surroundings, especially so with Amu. She wondered if this anonymous person could get into Niki's house or not. Was it possible to sneak past Eva? Would the person hurt Eva to get past? A lot of things could happen to Amu's friends thanks to her. And that scared her the most.

After spending some more time at Niki's house, Amu went home as quickly and cautiously as she could, paranoid about every sound she heard; every shadow she seen. She entered her house and closed the door, quietly locking it so that her family wasn't at stake either. She hoped no one questioned her about it.

"_Tadaima…_" She called out, trying to sound enthusiastic but most likely failing.

"Welcome home, honey!" Amu's mother called back. "Would you like a snack?"

"No thanks, mama." Amu said. "I'm fine."

She made her way up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her before Ami could realize she's home and bug her. She guessed she could understand Niki's problem with Eva always bugging her. Amu sighed and plopped on her bed, lying down on her back and staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what could happen.

"What am I going to do…?" she muttered.

She looked at her phone and realized there was a new message. This time from Tadase, to her relief. She had completely forgotten that she was talking to Tadase. She found the message and read it over, trying to get some comfort from it.

'_That's all? Well as long as you're okay. But nothing you do will keep me from worrying about you. Especially in this predicament. Do you think we should have our dinner somewhere else? I've always wanted to try a romantic dinner at my house. But if you don't want to, we don't have to._'

Amu managed to smile slightly. She messaged him back quickly; her mood slightly boosted remembering that she and Tadase had a date planned and that he still wanted to go through with it. That probably would change if he knew about the anonymous messages, though.

'_Sorry in advance then for any time I make you worry, then. Yeah, of course we can do the dinner at your place! Actually…I really like your cooking anyways…_'

Amu contemplated writing 'It'll be safer anyways' but thought that it might make Tadase curious. She hit send as it was and decided to start getting ready for her date. She wondered if it would be alright to not tell Tadase about the anonymous texts as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower, but decided it was for the better.

She came out of the shower and checked if Tadase messaged her back yet as she dried her hair with a towel. Nothing yet. She moved towards her closet to find some appropriate clothing to wear and put the outfit on.

"Have you gotten her yet?" A mysterious voice asked.

"No. I have not." Another voice replied. "She was too quick for me."

The first mysterious voice sighed in exasperation. "Just find her and take her! If you have to, get her boyfriend as bait or something!"

The other person bowed and apologized. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm doing my best."

"Well try harder. Jeez!" the first person, who must have been a woman, crossed her arms. "Now leave. I have other things to attend to."

"Yes ma'am." The second person bowed once again and turned away to leave.

"Stupid good for nothing people." The woman grumbled after the mysterious man left. "How long does it take to kidnap a person? Jeez."

Amu ran down the stairs hurriedly. "Mama! I'm going out!" she called, slipping her shoes on as quickly as possible.

"Where to?" Amu's mom asked, walking into the living room and seeing the dressed up Amu. She nodded in understanding. "Ah. Don't be too late, and be careful, okay! Have fun!"

"Bye mama." Amu opened the door, rushed out of it, and set off for Tadase's house.

She had gotten another mysterious text, just before she was getting ready to text Tadase that she was on her way to his house. The message had said, '_You better watch your back. Next time I won't miss._' It was then that Amu _really _wanted to get to Tadase's house as quickly as she could so she wouldn't get hurt. She needed some sort of comfort at a time like this, even if Tadase didn't even know what was going on.

She heard footsteps behind her and stopped. Stopping may not have been the best thing, but somehow, she knew something bad was going to happen, so she quickly moved to the side just in time to see something sharp barely miss her. She started to run again and thanked God that she was actually a decently fast runner.

She arrived at Tadase's house and knocked on the door, trying to act as normal as possible. She peaked over her shoulder to see if the person followed her all the way to Tadase's and hoped they gave up half way. Tadase opened up the door and smiled at Amu.

"Oh, Amu-chan!" he said happily. "You're here a bit early!"

"S-sorry…" Amu stammered, rubbing the back of her head.

Tadase laughed. "Don't worry about it. The earlier you are, the more time I'll have with you."

Amu blushed slightly and Tadase smiled. He wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulder. "Anyways, come in. I was just about to get everything ready."

Amu sighed in relief, pleased to be in a hopefully safe place with someone she could trust. Tadase led her to a place to sit and told her he'd be back in a couple of minutes. She nodded and watched as Tadase left the room. She sighed again and pulled out her phone, feeling it vibrate a little before Tadase let her in.

'_Quit running away and maybe we'll get somewhere._'

Amu was half tempted to ask who the hell was sending these messages, but opted out of it and bit her lip. Just what did this person want from her? Did they want to kill her, or kidnap her? Or both? Maybe now would be a good time to tell Tadase. But she was still afraid...she didn't want Tadase to get hurt. Yet, at the same time, she needed a shoulder to cry on. Both physically and metaphorically.

Tadase walked back into the room. "Amu-chan, I'm back!" he said happily. Then he noticed Amu looking at her phone with such a terrified look on her face. "Amu-chan…? _Doshitano_?"

Amu looked up quickly. "N-nothing!" she put her phone down nervously.

"What were you just looking at?" Tadase asked walking up to the table she was at.

"I said it was nothing…" Amu mumbled. "It's—it's not important…"

"Amu-chan, you're worrying me…" Tadase said. "You're acting strange. What's wrong?"

Amu sighed and looked down, still gripping her phone. Tadase sat down across from Amu and put his hand on top of hers. "Amu-chan. Let me see your phone, please…"

Amu hesitantly let go of her phone uttering a quiet, "I-I'm sorry…"

Tadase took Amu's hand in his and squeezed it slightly before taking Amu's phone and looked at it. Amu bit her lip nervously; afraid of what his response would be as he read over the anonymous messages, still holding her hand more tightly now. Amu covered her face with her free hand in attempt at hiding even though she was trapped by Tadase's other hand.

Tadase looked at Amu. "Amu-chan…who sent these?"

"I—I…" Amu stammered, playing with her hair nervously. "…don't know…"

* * *

**A/N: very little Japanese used in this chapter (even though there are plenty of times I could use it)**

**Un: I think it's kinda like 'yup' or a sound you would say if you were agreeing to something.**

**Hai: We should all know by now that it means 'yes'.**

**Kawaii: I would hope most of you know it's 'cute'.**

**Doshitano: 'What's the matter?' or 'What's wrong?'**

**Tadaima: 'I'm home' or 'I'm back'.**

**And that's it I hope besides a repeat of the word doshitano. I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I can get the next chapter done by next week. Or at least before my birthday. Ja-ne!**


End file.
